


The Lords Prayer

by tntwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwastaken/pseuds/tntwastaken
Summary: Tommy Tubbo fuck in a church but its written by me crying at midnight so its all angsty and artsy.i wrote this in like 30 mins and its kinda weird but i just needed to get it out of my brain.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	The Lords Prayer

_~Our Father who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name~_

The two boys threw the devotionals from their laps. Lips crashing together both of them grasping at any space they could reach. Tommy grabbed the smaller boy and slammed him against the wall. Tubbo wrapped his legs around his waist. Their kisses filled with nothing but lust and guilt.

_~Thy kingdom come~_

They stumbled down the hall, breathless and hearts racing. Tommy pushed him into the chapel. Running down the aisle a pews they climbed the stairs to the baptismal pool. Their lips crashing together, gasping for air between kisses. Neither of them wanting to separate for even a moment.

_~Thy will be done, On earth as it is in Heaven~_

Tubbo pulled Tommy into the holy water below them. Clothes being ripped off as soft light from the stained glass above them streamed in. Colors dancing along the splashing water as hands roamed across their bodies. Hushed words of want. Need. 

_~Give us this day our daily bread~_

Tommy sucked dark marks across Tubbo’s neck. There would be no hiding what had happened. Tubbo gasped as their hips ground together grabbing at Tommy’s back and roughly dragging his blunt nails down his back. Red lines appeared in their path, bright and screaming against the pale skin.

_~And forgive us our trespasses~_

Tommy moved his hand down to Tubbo’s entrance. Slipping a finger into him, barely letting him adjust before shoving in a second. The water crashed around them as he roughly prepared Tubbo. Whispering how beautiful he was. How badly he wanted this.

_~As we forgive those who trespass against us~_

He flipped the brunette around before pressing into him. Pressing feather light kisses to his shoulder as he began to thrust into him. Tubbo pressed back to meet each rough snap of his hips. Begging for more. Tommy reached for the beaded rosary that hung from Tubbo’s neck. 

_~And lead us not into temptation,~_

He gripped the crucifix tight and pulled back. Cutting off the airways making Tubbo’s head spin. Tommy’s other hand trailed downwards to slowly stroke him. His thrusts became erratic.

_~but deliver us from evil~_

Their climaxes reached them. Screams ripped from Tubbo’s throat echoing off the walls of the room of worship. Their hips slowed. Tommy pulled out of him and Tubbo turned to again face Tommy. His hand brushed though his soft blonde hair. They stared into each others eyes. A thousand words left unsaid. A soft kiss. They pull each other close holding onto every moment not knowing what the future held.

_~In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit~_

_Amen_


End file.
